A Rover Returns
by AlexJadeyy21
Summary: Set on 21st April 2016. Steve arrives back in Weatherfield after being in Spain. Michelle is celebrating her 40th Birthday whilst slightly drunk and he goes to surprise her. Please leave a review. Thanks guys ! Xx
The sound of Amy's loud music was the reason I got out of bed extremely early. "AMY!", I shout loudly so she could hear me over the music, "TURN THAT FLIPPIN MUSIC DOWN!". I walk down the stairs and into the living room of the pub to go and make myself a coffee. Liz came downstairs with a gift bag. "Morning Michelle, this is for you". She hands me the bag that quite obviously points out my age on the front of it. I say thanks as I take the bag from her hand. "Well go on open it", Liz said loudly. I opened it as she sat waiting to see my reaction. She had bought me some perfume, make up and put me some cash in my card. "Thank you so much Liz", I said to her with a smile on my face, even though I had been woken up. "So are we having a party in here to celebrate later?", I turned to her and smiled in agreement as I walked out the living room to go and get dressed.

I had just finished getting dressed and I was in the middle of putting my make up on as Amy came bursting into my room singing happy birthday and holding a small gift in her hand. "I made this present and card for you I hope you like it", Amy said whilst hugging me and then leaving to go and get dressed too as she had school in a few hours. She had made me a trinket box for all my necklaces and a lovely card that she had decorated with glitter and sequins. I continued to do my make up as I thought about Steve not being here on my 40th Birthday, of all days he had missed this felt the worst.

I went downstairs to open up and set up the bar as punters would be in soon ordering their usual and stopping for a bit of hotpot at lunchtime. After setting up the bar, I went to see how far Amy had gotten with getting ready for school. "Amy, were setting off in 10 minutes, make sure you're ready by then", I said to her as she put her school shoes on. "Listen Liz, I'm gonna drive Amy to school then go into town for a meeting with the brewery, are you gonna be alright here?", I asked Liz before I left her in the lurch. "I will be fine Sean & Sarah will be in in a bit", she replied before leaving the room and making her way upstairs.

"Come on Amy lets get going, go get in the car please I will be out in a minute", I told her as I went to get my blazer, handbag and portfolio of papers for the meeting. As I arrived at the school gates, Amy hugged me and told me she loved me before getting out of the car and entering the school gates. I wave to her before pulling away. The brewery meeting dragged on for a while I just wanted to get back home and start decorating the pub for my party tonight. I went and did a spot of shopping to make me feel better after the brewery meeting and set off back home. I arrived home at about 3:30pm after my shopping spree and Liz had already gone to pick Amy up from school and would soon be on her way back. I walked into the pub using the entrance the punters use. "Nice of you to join us, we've been rushed off our feet all day whilst you have been out shopping", Eva ranted frustrated. "I had a brewery meeting then went shopping and for some lunch, I thought I would treat myself", I replied bluntly to her before walking past her taking my shopping into the back room.

The decorations had been put up ready for my party, and guests began to flood into the Rovers as it was a free bar for 1hr, my family came in gradually after finishing work. Carla came in armed with alot of bags and handed me my gifts, I arranged them on the gift table and gave Carla a welcoming hug before getting her a drink. "Ey Carla, put the jukebox music on loud would ya", I said already slightly tipsy. The music began blasting out of the speakers of the jukebox as Johnny, Aidan and Kate came strolling in. I was dancing to the Macarena with Andy, Sean, Luke, Steph & Sophie in the middle of the pub getting more and more drunk as the night was going on. Liz rang the last orders bell to get the punters' attention. "Right you lot, I think its time that birthday girl Michelle made a speech". Everyone began to encourage me to say a few words as it was a special birthday. "Right. 40 years old. What can I say? I've learnt a lot over the years and b-been through rough times and worked my backside off. I'm missing Steve like crazy and all I want to do is get completely off my face and enjoy myself, so lets continue to p-p-party", I rambled sluring my words a lot.

"Hang on a minute Chelle, me and Nick have a main present that we want to give you right now". "Carla love what you on about?". "I have a present for you". I began to carry on dancing and drinking as Steve walked through the door. "Hasta La Vista Baby. Happy Birthday babe", Steve said walking in tanned and dragging a massive suitcase behind him. "STEVE !", I shouted as I ran over to him like a rugby tackling him, knocking him over. "Arrrgh!", Steve screamed before falling and hitting his head on the bottom of one of the pub tables. "So-ry babe!" I said laughing and kissing him passionately whilst he lay on the floor in pain. "Flippin heck Michelle!. Are you drunk babe?". "Nooo. Shh I'm just a bit fiddly". I replied as he stood up. I tried to get up and stand still but I began to fall so he grabbed hold of me and didn't let me go. "Fiddly? Flippin hammered more like. Come on lets get you to bed missus". "Steve I love you so so so much baby", I said whilst being carried upstairs by my husband. "I love you too sweetheart, now get some rest please", Steve insisted. I fell onto our bed and passed out.


End file.
